Au premier regard
by justfunny
Summary: Un petit OS Farberry avec mention de Britanna


Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers ni les personnages mais si seulement ...

01h45 :

Les yeux fixés au plafond je me remémore mon premier jour de lycée … Mon père et ma mère m'avait fait la leçon sur la façon dont je devais me comporter et faire perpétuer la bonne réputation de notre famille. En effet les Fabray étaient des gens bien vu et ce devaient d'avoir une image impeccable. Alors moi Quinn, je devais faire en sorte par respect pour eux et mon éducation de ne pas faire tâche dans le paysage.

J'avais donc rejoint la masse de lycéens afin de tenter de passer les portes et d'enfin pouvoir découvrir ce nouveau monde ou malgré mon devoir et donc mon nom de famille, je sentais que je pourrais atteindre un certains degrés de liberté qui déjà me donnait une impression de légèreté enivrante. J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsque je fus bousculée par un grand brun à l'air plutôt idiot qui ne s'excusa ni ne se retourna pour voir si je n'avais rien. Et là, une petite voix m'avait demandé si je n'avais pas eu mal. Je plongeais mon regard dans deux yeux chocolat où je ne lisais que gentillesse et inquiétude sincère. Je lui avais sourit assurant que tout allait bien et l'avais remercié de s'en être assurée.

Mon apparence était détachée mais en moi c'était la tempête. Ses yeux, son odeur, le son de sa voix … j'étais totalement chamboulée et mon cœur s'était emballé. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrivait mais c'était loin d'être désagréable. Elle s'était mise à parler et ainsi je connaissais son nom. Je souris heureuse d'être là en cette instant avec elle, ensemble contre la marée d'élève qui doucement nous poussait au cœur de l'établissement. Mais il avait fallut nous séparer pour rejoindre nos classes respectives.

Une semaine était passée durant laquelle je ne l'avais pas revue, seulement aperçue. J'avais rejoint les cheerleaders et je m'étais immédiatement liée à Santana et Brittany. Elles étaient tout comme moi nouvelles et nous avions les mêmes cours.

Le temps était passé et faisant partie des têtes d'affiches du lycée, je me devais de faire la loi sur les loosers. Elle avait été désignée comme étant de cette catégorie alors il m'était désormais interdit de l'approcher. Je ne pouvais cependant m'empêcher de scruter les couloirs à sa recherche et m'assurer discrètement qu'elle allait bien. Pour ce faire j'étais sa seule et unique persécutrice, je l'avais exigé. Je profitais de ces instants pour remplir mes poumons de son odeur et faire le plein de tout ce qui la caractérisait. Elle était devenue le centre de mon univers et pas un jour ne passait sans que je ne songe à elle. Parfois la nuit je me réveillais en sueur d'un rêve où tout était différent de la réalité. Nous étions Britanna et elles étaient nous. Car oui celles qui étaient devenues mes deux meilleures amies sortaient ensemble et personne n'avait à redire contre cela.

Je souffrais chaque jour un peu plus. En surface j'étais Ice Quinn, j'étais intouchable et tous me craignaient mais à l'intérieur j'étais faible. Il n'y avait qu'elle et je ne pouvais rien pour ou contre. Je l'aimais comme San aimait Brit. Mais une Fabray ne s'abaissait pas à vivre une telle chose avec une femme et encore moins une descendante de la lignée des Berry car j'avais découvert au cours d'un repas de famille que nos pères respectifs se livraient bataille dans le monde des affaires. Alors je ne devais surtout pas fréquenter la fille de ces hommes contre nature … Tout était contre moi, contre nous. Je voyais toujours dans son regard cette même lueur de gentillesse et peu importe tout ce que je pouvais lui faire subir. Je ne l'en admirais que plus et mon cœur se fissurait un peu plus.

Nous entamions notre troisième année lorsque tout s'est bousculé. J'étais sortie avec le grand idiot qui m'avait bousculé le jour de notre première rentrée car je l'avais vu la regarder un peu trop intensément selon moi. Etant quater back, il ne pouvait que faire du bien à ma réputation. Mais il avait fini par rompre avec moi pour finalement s'afficher avec elle.

Je l'avais sentie lorsqu'il avait rejoint le glee club à la fin de la première année. Je l'y avais suivi mais j'avais été prise dans son sillage à elle et je n'avais rien fait. De là datait ma première rupture mais je m'étais acharné à le lui reprendre ne supportant pas d'imaginer ses mains sur elle. Mais cette fois, j'étais impuissante.

San m'avait percé à jour et j'avais éclaté en sanglot dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air d'une une garce mais tout comme moi il n'en était rien. Elle se protégeait et en faisait de même pour B. Je lui avais tout déballé et elle m'avait écouté me laissant vider mon sac et pour une fois me soulager du poids de cet amour interdit. Une phrase qu'elle avait dit m'avait marqué : « peu importe quand ni comment mais je peux t'assurer que toi et Berry vivrez votre histoire, je le sens, je le sais. ».

J'étais sortie en retard d'un entraînement lorsque je l'ais vu se précipiter dans les toilettes en pleurs. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et l'y suivis. Je la trouvais par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sa petite silhouette lui donnait l'air si fragile que les lourds sanglots qui s'échappaient d'elle me faisaient craindre de la voir se briser sous mes yeux. Je m'approchais doucement et m'assaillais près d'elle. Un court instant elle releva la tête et me scruta. Elle dût y lire ce qu'elle y cherchait car elle se glissa dans mes bras, tout contre moi. Je la serrais le plus fort que je le pouvais. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là pour elle. Une fois ses pleurs apaisés, nous étions sorties des toilettes et catégorique, je n'avais pas voulu la laisser conduire jusqu'à chez elle et l'avais donc installée sur le siège passager de ma propre voiture. Elle m'avait invité à rentrer. Je ne l'avais pas questionné même si je voulais savoir qui lui avait fait du mal. Puis sans prévenir, elle m'avait tout balancé.

C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité sur la banquette arrière de l'idiot que nous avions en commun. Maladroitement elle m'expliqua que si elle était avec lui c'était parce que lui avait été proche de moi, plus qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Il s'était vanté d'avoir de l'expérience et que je pouvais en témoigner. C'est ce qui l'avait décidé à accepter même si dans sa tête à elle ça ne se passerait pas dans une voiture. Mais il n'avait fait que la faire souffrir et elle s'était rendu compte que ce qu'elle voulait c'était vivre cet instant avec moi et qu'à ce moment ci je n'étais pas avec elle, qu'elle faisait une erreur.

A ce stade de son récit, j'étais en larmes. Elle avait sacrifié son bien le plus précieux pour une infime proximité avec moi. Sans réfléchir je me levais et l'attirant vers moi, je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour et toute ma culpabilité. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec ardeur et c'est seulement lorsqu'un toussotement grave se fit entendre que nous reprîmes nos esprits.

Ses deux pères se tenaient face à nous et semblaient prêt à éclater de rire. Sans que je ne me présente ils s'étaient dit ravis d'enfin me rencontrer et que la Quinn qu'ils avaient devant eux rendait au portrait que Rachel avait fait de moi un bel hommage. Je me tournais vers cette dernière pour la voir rouge et une fois n'est pas coutume, silencieuse.

J'étais finalement rentrée chez moi mais depuis je passais chaque jour chez les Berry après mes cours. Elle et moi passions de longues heures à se parler via nos portables et tout autre moyen de communication. Petit à petit je m'affichais au lycée avec elle en tant qu'amie. Mais en privée nous étions Farberry. Un soir pendant le repas mon père s'acharnait sur les papas de Rachel et n'y tenant plus je lançais que mes beaux-pères étaient tout deux des hommes exceptionnels et bien meilleurs que lui ne le serait jamais. Il n'avait pas tardé à me mettre à la porte me disant que je les avais déshonorée, le tout devant ma mère qui ne souffla mot.

Hiram et Leroy m'accueillirent à bras ouvert et ma brune adorée me sauta dans les bras s'excusant pour tout. Je la fis taire d'un baiser et l'on monta dans sa chambre que nous allions partager dorénavant. Cette nuit fut la plus magique de toute ma vie car pour la première fois nous nous sommes données l'une à l'autre. Avec mon amour j'avais effacé les traces de son expérience d'avec Frankenstein et je lui avais offert ma propre virginité car moi Quinn Fabray je n'avais toujours voulu qu'elle.

Je quittais mes souvenirs lorsque je la sentie remuer contre moi. D'abord un bras autour de ma taille, une tête sur ma poitrine et enfin une jambe au travers des miennes. Ainsi installée, elle poussa un soupir de contentement et je souris heureuse de vivre enfin pleinement mon amour pour elle. Demain je remercierais San car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si elle n'y avait pas cru ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Après un baiser sur le front de ma belle endormie je prononçais ces mots qui me hantaient depuis bien longtemps.

« Je t'aime Rachel Berry et ce au premier regard. ».


End file.
